Dearie: A Swan Queen Fanfiction
by ReginasPeasant
Summary: On a weekend away, Regina's not so true love, Daniel, is killed by an elusive serial killer known as "Gold." FBI agent Emma Swan has been tracking him for years without luck. However, the newer murders do have one thing in common, Regina. (Rated M for a scene of torture, and smut in later chapters) (Contains: Red Queen, Red Beauty, and Stable Queen throughout.)
1. Prologue

_*Note: "formerly titled Love, For the First Time" This is a Swan Queen fanfic. However, the prologue isn't. It does, however, have Red Queen, Red Beauty, and little of Stable Queen. Swan Queen will start in Chapter 1. Please read. Give it a chance. Hope you like it! Reviews are appreciated!_

**Prologue**

Regina stared out the window watching the trees that seemed to engulf both sides of the car. A sea of evergreens and oaks whizzed by in a green blur one after the other. Regina's guilt grew in the pit of her stomach as her thoughts ran into one another.

_You have to tell him. It's not fair to either of you if you keep this up._

"Regina?" she heard over her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She glanced over to the driver's seat where her boyfriend, Daniel, was rambling on about all the fun they were going to have on their weekend away. Regina smiled without sincerity, and went back to her window. Daniel, her stupid loving boyfriend, had to plan a romantic getaway. To bad Regina wanted to end their three year relationship. She shut her eyes as her guilt grew a little more. Daniel was one of the few friends Regina seemed to have. So, when he asked her out, she thought she could grow to like him. He was a good guy. Romantic. Charming. Kind. Everything you would want in a boyfriend. It was obvious he was head over heels in love with her. But as much as she tried, she never felt the same way. This weekend was just another in a long line of roses, extravagant dates, and I love you's whispered in the middle of the night. This time, however, she was being dragged all the way from Boston to Maine. Daniel was still talking when Regina finally started paying attention.

"I booked us a little bed and breakfast. It's called _Granny's. _It's in this small town that should be just up the road._"_

Her stomach turned as her nerves got the better of her. A bed and breakfast? He had outdone himself.

_God, I don't want to break his heart. He's been to good to me._

A sign rolled pass Regina's window that read "Welcome to Storybrooke." Regina chuckled to herself. Daniel looked over. It was the first emotion she had expressed the whole car ride.

"What?" he asked.

Regina glanced over. "Nothing. The town is called Storybrooke. It's funny."

Daniel frowned. Regina had been very distant lately, and he didn't know why. They sat in still silence the rest of the way.

* * *

"Are you hungry?" Daniel asked as he unpacked his things.

Regina shrugged, "I could eat." She surveyed the small room Daniel had booked them. It was a small, quaint room with functional furniture. It was rustic but not country, which Regina appreciated. Daniel grew up on a farm, and Regina hated the outdoors. She shrugged. It wasn't much to her taste, but it was cozy enough.

"Well, we are at Granny's, why not eat here?" Regina said with a cute smile.

"That.. is a wonderful idea." Daniel leaded in to kiss Regina, but she turned her head getting only a peck on the cheek.

_Way to go, genius. Now, you have to tell him._

* * *

A cheery waitress came over to their table. "Hi, my name is Ruby, and I'll be your server. Can I get anything to drink?"

_Anything with alcohol._

"Water will be fine." Daniel smiled compassionately.

Regina looked up from her menu to give a nod when she noticed the woman standing in front of them. _Ruby_ lived up to her name. Red streaks through her long, sleak hair. Full, luxurious lips painted with bright red lipstick. Regina's eyes lingered over her exposed midriff and down to her pair of short, fire engine red hot pants that hugged her tights in all the right places.

_Damn._

"Water's fine." she managed.

Ruby, who didn't seem to notice, smiled politely. "Two waters coming right up." As she turned and left, Regina couldn't help but stare.

_Double damn._

"I know." Daniel said, looking over the menu.

"What?!" Regina said, pulled out of her trance.

_He knows?!_

"I can't believe they would let her wear something like that to work. She seems nice enough, though."

"Oh." She gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah. She seems nice enough." Regina buried her face in the menu as her cheeks flushed. Her stomach started doing somersaults.

_Just say it!_

"Daniel, I... I have to tell you something."

Daniel closed his menu, and flashed his perfect smile. "Oh, no. What did I do this time?" he said with playful sarcasm.

Regina couldn't help but return the favor. "Nothing. I just have to talk to you is all."

Daniel reached out and touched Regina tenderly on the hand. "Well, I'm listening."

Regina's nerves started to work overtime. She felt her hand begin to sweat as the words got stuck in her throat.

"Regina, what's wrong?" Daniel asked, seeing her mood change.

Regina smiled nervously. The waitress brought their water, she forced herself not to stare, and took a sip. "Daniel, I have a confession to make."

Daniel squirmed in his seat. "Okay."

"It's not _that_ big a deal, really."

"Whatever it is, I'm here for you." Daniel squeezed Regina's hand, she pulled away.

_Oh, Daniel. You're not making this easy._

"Daniel, I..." but the words wouldn't come out. "I'm a..."

"You.. what?" Daniel laughed nervously.

"I..." Regina deflated. "...have to use the restroom. Excuse me."

"Regina?" Daniel called after her, but she was gone. Regina made her way around the corner, and snuck out the emergency exit which opened into a small alley.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. Just say it!" Regina cupped her face in her hands and screamed.

"Talk to yourself often?" said a voice in the dark.

Regina jumped. It was Ruby, the waitress. She had bundled herself up in a plush red faux fur coat that just barely covered her clothes, making her appear nude. She stood over by the dumpster, smoking a cigarette. Regina sighed.

"Don't do that?!" she yelled.

Ruby laughed. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. She pointed to her name tag, "Ruby."

"Regina." she held out her hand.

"Regina? I like it. Sexy. Well, Regina, what's going on?"

Regina eyed Ruby with skepticism. "Nothing."

"So, sneaking out the back entrance of restaurants and mumbling to yourself is_ normal_ for you?"

Regina glared, "No." She crossed her arms. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"'Cause I could help."

This woman wouldn't let up. Regina sighed and gave Ruby another once over. Her coat opened a little exposing her skin tight uniform. Ruby took a drag of her cigarette, puckered her lips, and blew a long steady stream of smoke up into the air. Regina licked her lips in ecstasy.

_Damn. Damn. Damn._

Regina sighed a lung full of air. "Fine. My boyfriend brought me out here for a romantic weekend, but I want to break up with him."

"Oh, boyfriend troubles." Ruby sighed, as if she had heard it all before.

"Well, it's a little more... complicated."

That peaked Ruby's interest. "How so?"

Regina bit her lip, and gave a cautious glance.

_I guess I could tell her? Get it off my chest?_

She started to say something, but no words came out.

"Oh, come on. The suspense is killing me!" Ruby said, growing impatient.

"I'm a..." Regina chocked on her words again.

"You're a... what?" Ruby said, trying to draw the answer out of her. "Just say it!"

Regina swallowed hard. "I'm...a..."

"You're a what?! A married woman?! A man?! A magical unicorn?! WHAT?!

"LESBIAN!" Regina shouted. "I'm a lesbian!" She covered her mouth.

_I said it. I really said it._

"There you go!" Ruby replied, giving Regina a round of applause. "Now, was that so hard?"

Regina whispered, "Yes."

Ruby put her arm around Regina. "Ah, don't worry. It gets easier."

She looked at Ruby in astonishment. "Wait, you mean, you're a..."

Ruby grinned. "Don't get any ideas. I'm already taken."

Regina sunk a little in disappointment.

"You want see a picture?" Before Regina could answer, she reached into her apron, and pulled out a crumpled photo of them both. "There she is. My life. My love. My everything." she stated, over dramatically.

Regina looked at the picture of the couple and smiled. "She's very pretty."

"Paws off, she's mine." Ruby said, with a good natured smile.

"What's her name?"

"Belle. She works at the library in town. Her mind fascinates me. When I told my grandmother I was gay she was just happy I was dating a nice, quiet girl. Someone to calm me down, she said. Whatever that means." Ruby chuckled, and took back the picture. Regina looked over at Ruby. There was a spark in her that wasn't there before. Something that only showed up only when she talked of Belle.

"You look..." Regina started.

"What?" Ruby said, tucking hair behind her ear.

"...happy."

"Of course, I'm happy. I'm with the most perfect girl in the world." Regina looked as if she didn't understand. "It's so weird, you know. She keeps me tethered to the ground, but whenever I see her my heart just, I don't know, floats away."

"I want to be happy like that." Regina looked toward the ground.

"And you will." Ruby said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "But, you have to break up with your boyfriend first."

Regina winced, "How am I supposed to do that? He's my best friend."

"You're a lesbian. Stop leading him on!"

"Fine. How do I tell him?"

Ruby set down her cigarette, and took off her coat. "Okay first, you stick your chest out, it distracts them."

"It distracts me." Regina said with a shy smile.

"I told you I was taken." Ruby says with a frisky smile. "Focus."

"I'll try." Regina said with frisky smile of her own.

"You stick out your chest, put on the bedroom eyes, and say _listen_..." Ruby motioned to Regina.

"Daniel."

"...Daniel, I am a HUGE lesbian. If you focus on the adjective, the rest just rolls off the tongue."

Regina laughed.

"Oh, and smile. Your smile can stop traffic."

Ruby's cell phone beeped in her pocket.

"Damn, my break's over." She took another drag of her cigarette, and made her way for the door. "Hey, just out of curiosity, how long have you been with this Daniel?"

"Three years?" Regina winced.

"Three...?!" Ruby pointed a finger inside. "Get in here, and end it. Telling me you been this man for three years, and you don't even love him. Ridiculous." Regina smiled as Ruby continued to rant and rave as they made their way inside.

As Regina and Ruby made their way back around the corner, they spotted Daniel.

"Regina?" Daniel said knocking on the bathroom door. "Are you okay? Is it something I said?"

"I can see why you stayed." Ruby whispered in her ear. "He is hot."

Regina gave a shy smile. "He's like a puppy. I can't do this."

Ruby took her by the arms and shook her. "Just, do it. Rip it off like a band-aid."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Good luck." Ruby chimed as she went back to work.

Regina took Daniel by the arm, and guided him back to their booth.

"Daniel, I have to tell you something. You probably aren't going to like it, but it has to be said."

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" Daniel said, like it was inevitable.

Regina looked over to Ruby for reassurance. She was mouthing the words "Put your chest out." Regina just rolled her eyes, and took Daniel's hands.

_Just rip it off, like a band-aid._

"Daniel, I'm a lesbian."

"Oh." Daniel eased back in his seat.

"It's not you, it's me." Regina cringed. "Sorry."

_Let's try not to use every cliché._

"Look, you are my best friend. I love you to death. Just not..."

"I get it." Daniel said, with a hurt little smile.

"No, I don't think you do. I can't lose you. I want, no I need, for us to stay friends. I want to talk to you about this, about me. I understand if this is a lot. I'll give you the night to think it over, and we can talk in the morning, if you want to."

Daniel looked into Regina's eyes. He flashed a smile, but Regina could see that he was fighting back tears. "Okay." he finally said. "We'll talk about it in the morning."

Regina gave a little smile of her own. "Okay." She leaded over and kissed him on the forehead. "Tomorrow."

They made their way outside to Daniel's car and got Regina's suitcase.

"You don't have to..." Daniel started to protest.

"No, I do. I need to give you your space. Just for tonight."

Daniel asked, "You have a place to stay?"

"I think so." Regina smiled.

Daniel took one last look and said "I love you, Regina Mills."

For the first time ever, Regina replied. "I love you too."

"Like a brother, right?" Daniel said with his playful sarcasm.

Regina laughed, "Like a brother."

* * *

When Regina told Ruby the news, she squealed delight.

"I'm so proud of you!" she said wrapping her in a bear hug. "You are so staying with me tonight! You have to meet Belle. She will love you!" They made their way out of Granny's, and started to walk toward Ruby's apartment. Belle was more beautiful in person. Ruby was so excited, she told Belle the whole story. Regina stood behind and smiled awkwardly. Finally when she finished Ruby introduced them. "So, Belle. This is Regina."

Belle shook her hand, and reassured her. "Don't worry. I'm the tame one in this relationship."

"Oh, shut up." Ruby said, jabbing Belle in the arm.

"You see what I go through. She's like a wild animal."

Ruby turned, "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you complain last night."

Regina hid her face in her hands and let out a small laugh.

"No!" said Ruby. "Look at that smile. Don't you ever cover that thing up!"

Regina's cheeks grew hot, as her smile grew bigger.

"Don't embarrass her, Ruby." She turned to Regina. "Even if you do have gorgeous smile."

The three women chatted well into the night. Ruby and Belle were definitely opposites. Regina already had a feel for Ruby. Loud. Brash. Sexy. Belle, on the other hand, seemed more quiet, content, but she had this wisdom that just filled the room. She was a storyteller, and an excellent one at that. Her mind was something that anyone would want to pick away at. Belle just seemed to know all the mysteries of the universe. She could sit and quote beautiful poems and sonnets of love while Ruby gazed at her with tears in her eyes. Regina could see the attraction, and she knew that she had just made two new friends. In that room, time seemed to stop for Regina because, for the first time, she could finally be herself. Around 3 am, there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Ruby said. Before she could answer, the door flung open.

"Oh, you're alright." an older woman sighed in relief as she made her way inside. "Are you hurt? Oh, hello Belle. Are you okay?"

"Hello, Granny." Belle waved. "We're fine. What's going on?"

Regina interrupted, "Wait, Granny? Like Granny's?"

"The very same." The old woman said with a smile.

Ruby pushed their conversation aside, "Why are you here, Granny?"

"I actually came to talk to her."

"Me?" Regina said, in surprise.

The old woman struggled to find the right words to say. "Yes. It's... the police. They need to talk you."

Regina, not knowing what else to do, laughed. "Why?"

The woman's face became sober. "It's the man that you came with."

"Daniel?"

Granny nodded slowly. "He's... Well, he's... I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but sweetie, he's... dead. He's been killed."

"Daniel's dead?" Regina said in disbelief.

"Oh, Regina." Ruby gasped.

"Daniel's dead?" Regina repeated.

"I'm afraid so." Granny said, comfort in her voice.

"No. I just talked to him. He's not..."

Granny put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. He's gone."

"He can't be dead. I just..."

Ruby and Belle wrapped her in a hug, but she pulled away.

"I just... broke up with him... and now he's...are you sure?"

The old woman nodded.

"Daniel's dead?" Regina said again trying to process it all. Her eyes filled with tears as it finally started to sink in.

_Daniel's dead._


	2. Chapter 1

**I. **

Several large cork boards filled the conference room of the Boston Division of the FBI. Every inch was covered with gruesome photos and evidence that had been collected over the years. Agent Emma Swan looked over the countless pictures of the victim's smiling faces next to their crime scene photos exposed, beaten, and abused. Emma had investigated a lot of weirdos in her day, but this guy took the cake. The killer's weapon of choice was a dagger of come kind. However, it wasn't like anything they had ever seen before. They determined the sides of the mystery weapon were curved, and the blade itself was double edged. It must have been homemade. Emma didn't care. Whatever it was, it did plenty of damage. She looked at photos of people craved out hallow. Stabbed over and over in the back which such rage and anger. Blood bathed over their body. Then, to add to all of it, this killer also left behind a yellow thread bracelet on each one of his victims. Something fragile and delicate. The labs analyzed each one. They couldn't make any sense of it. The thread was made of pure gold. That's where he got his nickname, Gold. Teams searched the internet for where a man could buy something so expensive, but came up with nothing. They concluded the thread, like the knife, must also be homemade.

Thirty-four murders. Thirty-four murders, and no new leads.

_Gold. You sick bastard. _

Emma glanced over at the middle board which held two large maps. One of Boston. One of the United States. Gold seemed to have been everywhere. San Francisco. Salt Lake City. New Orleans. Houston. Each murder was given a push pin. Twenty-eight push pins in all, the remaining six were all in Boston. Emma sighed in exhaustion, and tied her hair up in a bun. She cracked her neck, and gave a hard look at the Boston map.

_So, Gold. Why do you like my city so much?_

There was a knock at the door. "He hit again." said a man without bothering to be invited in.

"Where?" Emma turned.

The man shuffled through some papers. "Uh... Storybrooke, Maine."

"Maine?" Emma questioned. She looked over at the big map. There weren't any push pins in Maine.

_What the hell is he doing way up there?_

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"See for yourself." The agent slide over the file. "Oh, and Nolan wants to talk to you, ASAP."

Emma nodded, but didn't look up. The file was small. Apparently, this murder had just happened. Daniel, victim number thirty-five. Attractive. Successful. Way to young to die. Emma read over the file carefully.

_On vacation with girlfriend, Regina Mills. _

She looked at small photo of them paper-clipped to the file.

_Cute couple. Hot girlfriend._

She pushed the thought out of head, and continued to look everything over.

_Originally from... Boston?!_

Emma shot a look back at the map.

_Why did you follow this guy all the way to Maine? What the hell is your game, Gold?_

Agent Swan quickly gathered her papers. "Thanks." she said to the nameless agent as she shuffled pass. She wined her way through the hallways with her nose in Daniel's file. Like she suspected, he died from exsanguination like all the others. She shuffled through the crime scene photos as she got into the elevator. More blood. More spatter. No physical evidence. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, until she reached the last photo in the pile.

"Whoa." she said out loud.

Several eyes glanced over as the elevator pinged. Emma put the mysterious photo on the top of the file, and made her way down the hallway until she got to the door that read: David Nolan, Special Agent in Charge. His secretary smiled as Emma knocked, and peeked her head inside. Her father was sitting at his desk, looking over some files. He had a half eaten white powdered donut in his hand. Emma giggled a little. David Nolan, her father, was the best field agent she knew. However, being put on a desk job, made him love his sweets a little to much.

"You know, you shouldn't eat those donuts with your blood pressure. What would mom say?"

Nolan looked up from his very early breakfast, and smiled. "What your mother doesn't know won't hurt her." He motioned for his daughter to have a seat as he licked the powder from his fingers.

Emma plopped down on the chair and kicked up her feet. "So, what's up Dad?"

David gave her a little glare. Emma straightened herself out in her chair. "I mean, sir."

Her father let a little smile appear on his face before he folded in his hands, and gave the authoritative look he could. "Two things. First, you got the new Gold case?"

Emma smiled, and held up the file. "Right here."

"Fine. I need you to go up there as soon as possible."

Emma, eager to share what she had discovered, said. "Did you see he's from..."

"Boston? Yes, I did. Which is why we need to pay close attention to this one."

Emma gave a little salute, and stood to leave.

"One more thing!" Nolan said, telling his daughter to sit. "You need a new partner."

"Dad! I told you. I don't want one. I'm doing fine by myself."

David rolled his eyes. "For now. But a time will come when you can't do things by yourself. Look, your last partner, I know that he..."

"Don't even say his name! He was a pig, and a criminal."

"That may be true..."

"He used me to get what he wanted!"

"I know that..."

"He's in jail, where he belongs. End of story." Emma folded her arms.

David sighed haphazardly. "I see we aren't going to get anywhere."

Emma shook her head.

_My stubborn daughter._

"Fine. Go to Maine. We will talk about this later."

Emma smiled, and made her way to the door.

"Oh, and Emma?" Daniel called after her.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Rent a car. I don't want you pulling up to the crime scene in that yellow monstrosity."

Emma pouted her lip, but did as she was told.

* * *

The lights of police cars streaked red and blue across Regina's face. She was sitting on the back bumper of an ambiance with a blanket and cup of coffee. It was six in the morning, but for some reason the sun didn't want to peak it's head over the horizon.

Poetic justice, she thought.

Daniel, her stupid loving (now ex) boyfriend, was dead. Murdered. She looked over and saw her new friends Ruby and Belle talking to a local police officer. She could tell Ruby wanted to tell him everything, but Belle seemed to stop her.

_Thank you, Belle. No need to have the entire world know my secret. At least, not right now. _

She rolled her head back.

_Ugh, they must think I'm such a spaz now. _

She took another sip of her coffee as an unmarked black town car pulled up to the all the chaos. Out of the driver's side stepped a long, leggy blonde.

_Woah._

"What do we got?" she said to an officer. Regina couldn't help but stare. The officer and the blonde talked among themselves, but pointed several times in her direction.

_Please don't come talk to me. Please don't come talk to me. Please don't come talk to me._

The blonde shook the officer's hand and made a path directly for her.

_Crap._

"Are you a one _Regina Mills_?" asked the blonde.

Regina sat with her mouth hanging open, "Uh...yes, and who are you?"

"I'm agent Emma Swan of the FBI." She gave a quick flash of her badge. "I have been assigned to this case. Can you tell me what happened here tonight?"

_FBI?! Geez Daniel, what happened to you?_

Regina glanced over at the yellow crime scene tape. "I think it rather obvious what happened, wouldn't you say?"

Agent Swan looked down at Regina.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude. It's just been a long day."

Emma softened. "I understand. I just need to ask you a few questions."

"Fine."

"How long were you and Daniel together?"

"Three years."

"And was this trip for business or pleasure?"

"Well, I kind of broke up with him. We aren't really a couple anymore, if that is what you mean."

Emma gave a little smile. "What, pretty little thing like you? Single?"

"I beg your pardon!" Regina snapped. Her cheeks grew hot. Was she _flattered_?

The blonde standing over her cleared her throat. "I'm just saying. Man and a woman come out to a sleepy little town in Maine for a romance weekend. One ends up dead, and yet you don't seem the slightest bit distraught. What is it? You got a guy on the side? Was _Daniel_ in the way?"

"You can't think _I _did this? Who the hell do you think you are?" Regina yelled, most definitely not flattered. She calmed herself down. "Look, Ms... _Swan_ is it? I didn't do this."

"Well, your friends over there aren't giving us the whole story. They seem to be hiding something."

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose.

_Ruby._

"It's nothing." she said.

Emma Swan shrugged. "I think I'll be the judge of that. Any detail may be important."

Regina let out a laugh, "Trust me, this isn't."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Okay, then. How do I know you weren't just cheating on Daniel?"

Regina burst out impatient, "Because I'm a ..." but choked on the word as it came out of her mouth.

Agent Swan knelt down beside her. She gave a determined stare. "Because you are a _what_?"

Regina sighed. "I'm a lesbian, okay. I told Daniel on this stupid trip he planned. He was good guy, my best friend, and I'm sorry for what happened to him. But I didn't do this. I was with people I meet in town. Those _friends _you were taking about earlier." Regina readjusted her blanket. "And for the record, I haven't told many people my little secret. So, congratulations."

Ms. Swan gave another little smile, "Don't worry. You're secret's safe with me."

Someone whispered in Agent Swan's ear. "I'll be there in a second." she replied. Regina looked down at the blonde's hips and caught a glimpse of her holster and handcuffs.

_Calm down, Regina._

However, she couldn't help but have handcuff fantasies slip into her mind. She forced herself to breathe when she realized Ms. Swan was talking to her. "Thank you for your help." Emma shook her hand. "We will need you to give a full interview back in Boston, but you can go for now."

Regina cleared her throat. "O...okay." Her palm was sweaty. As Emma turned to leave, Regina shouted after the agent, "You're gonna catch the guy right?"

Emma turned and flashed the most gorgeous smile she had ever seen. "It's what I do." she said.

Regina's heart melted.

_Crap._

* * *

Agent Swan ducked under the crime scene tape, and made her way inside Granny's Bed and Breakfast.

_So, she's a lesbian. Hmmm..._

She bit her lip with a flirtatious smile, but quickly cleared her throat to get rid of it.

_Professional. Stay professional._

She made her way up the stairs, and flashed her badge to the officers and stepped into the cozy little hotel room. She tried to imagine it as it was before. Although, that was no small task. Gold had left it in shambles. There were signs of a struggle. A broken lamp on the bed. A crooked picture with blood spatter on the wall. Blood pooled and sunk into the carpet as Daniel's head lay face down on the floor. A local police officer ran through what might have happened. Swan already knew. She didn't come for another gold thread bracelet, or to count how many stab wounds he left behind. No, she came for something else. She took the file out, and held up the picture that had fascinated her earlier that morning. The local police officer finished his run through and asked. "So, this look like your guy?"

Without making eye contact, she responded. "Yeah, but that's new." She pointed to the long wall that lied adjacent to the queen size bed. Covering the floral wallpaper, from the floor to the ceiling, were the words _Love is weakness _scrawled out in blood.

_So, Gold. You speak._


	3. Chapter 2

**II.**

"I don't care, Sidney." Regina said into her cell phone pacing up and down the floor. "Hold all my calls, cancel all my meetings, and I will tell you when I'm ready to come back into work."

"And what about the other thing?" Sidney responded. "You know, your _big news _to the world?"

"What, that I'm gay? We might as well start saying what it is, seeing how it will be all over the internet by tomorrow morning. Along with everything else." Regina massaged her temple. After the past twenty four hours, she was getting a headache. "Just find a way to spin it in my favor. The world has evolved, hasn't it?"

"You're a politician, Regina. Either way, there is going to be a backlash."

"Well, that's what I have you for. You are my crisis manager. So, manage."

"Where are you now?"

Regina looked at her surroundings with a little bit of disgust. "The fine offices (and I use that term loosely) of the Boston Federal Bureau of Investigation. I have to give a full interview."

"Okay, you're good at those."

"Yes, but only when I'm talking about public reform or taxes. _Not_ explaining how I came out of the closet to my boyfriend who was mysteriously murdered the same night." Regina groaned. "Oh god, I feel like I'm a walking tabloid article."

"Unfortunately Regina, you are. However, I am good at my job. I will give you a few days to yourself, and then we can talk about how to tackle this in the public eye. Until then, I think I can keep the gossip rags occupied. You're not the only one with a dirty little secret."

"You're wicked." she said with a smile.

"It's why you pay me, your majesty."

"Don't ever call me that."

"I aim to please." Regina could feel Sidney bowing through the phone.

"Regina Mills?" a man tapped her on the shoulder. "We're ready for you."

"Glass, I gotta go." Regina said into the phone. She hung up before she could get a response.

The man smiled politely and held out his hand. "Hi, my name is David Nolan. I'm very sorry for your lose."

Regina shook the man's hand. "Oh gosh."

"What?"

"I just had this realization that I'm going to be hearing that a lot over the next couple of days. This really isn't going to be over anytime soon, is it?"

"Unfortunately, no." he gave a grave smile. "Shall we?" They made their way into the offices, past ringing phones, chattering coworkers, and packed conference rooms. "I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you this, but we believe that the death of your boyfriend was not an isolated incident."

"I don't think I understand."

"We believe... it may be the work of a serial killer."

_Serial killer? What the fuck?! What would a serial killer want with Daniel?!"_

"Who?" Regina managed. "Who do you think it is?"

"I'm sorry, I can't give you anymore information than that." They made their way to a small, boxy interview room. "Here we are." Nolan held open the door as Regina stepped inside. "Now, if you will just wait here until I get the agent on your case."

"Wait." Regina interrupted. "You're not doing the questioning?"

"No, that would be my daughter. Emma Swan."

Regina couldn't help but smile.

"You know her?" Nolan asked, seeing her response.

"I met her in Storybrooke. She seemed very nice is all."

Nolan beamed with fatherly pride. "She is, and thank you."

"Am I late?" Emma came into the conversation with a set of evidence boxes on her hip.

"Speak of the devil. I'll leave you to it then." David offered another warm handshake.

"Pleasure meeting you."

_Well, you've meet one of her parents._

Emma set down the evidence boxes with a thud. Regina could tell she wasn't the only one who had had long day. However, even though Ms. Swan looked tired, she was still stunning. Regina scolded herself for checking her out, but she couldn't help it. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun. The suit coat from earlier in the day was gone leaving only a gray undershirt and her business slacks. She caught herself again staring at the gun and handcuffs now looking clunky strapped to either hip.

_Easy, Regina._

"Sorry, it looks so dreary." Agent Swan said. "But this is really the only place we can talk without all the extra noise."

"That's fine." Regina sat in her steel chair while Emma straightened out her files. She took out two microphones and a small tape recorder.

"Wait. We have to record this."

"Yes, I'm sorry. We need your statement for the record. We could call you a lawyer if..."

"No. No. Let's just get this over with. I need to get some rest."

"I understand. Are you ready?"

Regina nodded as Emma hit the large record button.

"_Please state your name for the record."_

"_Uh, Regina Mills."_

"_What is your occupation?"_

"_I'm... a politician."_

"_Could you be more specific?"_

"_I am currently campaigning to become a councilwoman for the city of Boston."_

"_And you were in a... relationship with the victim, is that correct?"_

"_Yes, and please call him Daniel."_

"_I apologize. Was your trip to Storybrooke for business or pleasure?"_

"_I believe we have already established that. Pleasure."_

"_A romantic getaway?"_

There was a pause.

"_Yes."_

"_And what happened on the night in question? When did you last see Daniel?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_What was the last thing you and Daniel did together?"_

Silence.

"_I... I broke up with him."_

"_Why?"_

There was another long pause.

Emma pressed the white stop button. "Ummm... listen. You don't have to say what I already know. Just enough of the truth. Okay." Regina nodded as Emma started again.

"_Why did you break up with Daniel?"_

"_I... Because I didn't love him. At least, not the way he loved me. I considered him my friend, nothing more."_

The questions went on for another hour. Where were you? How long were you there? Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt Daniel? Regina answered each to the best of her knowledge. After her statement was taken, Agent Swan brought out a booklet of thirty-four photos.

"Do you recognize any of these people?" Emma asked as if she had said it a million times before.

Regina surveyed the individuals one by one. They looked to be personal snapshots, photos from driver's licenses, with a couple of toothy smiles from business cards. Agent Swan busied herself with other papers, signing off on various things. No one else ever knew the other victims, but she had to ask as a formality.

"Wait." she heard Regina say.

She looked up in astonishment. "What is it?"

"I know him." Regina pointed to one of the pictures.

Emma took back the booklet. "Archie Hopper?"

Regina nodded. "He was my therapist."

"Were you two... close?"

Regina tried to remember. "Not really. I only had a few sessions with him. He never called to confirm a next appointment so I just assumed..." Regina covered her mouth, "Don't you think that... whoever..." But she couldn't finish her sentence.

Emma sighed. "I... I don't know. But this is very helpful."

Regina tried to look at the agent's face for some sort of clue.

_Daniel and Archie? What the hell is going on?_

The day finally began to take its toll. Regina ran her fingers through her hair. "Is there anything else? I'm exhausted. After everything that's happened, I just want to get some sleep."

Agent Swan set the picture of Dr. Hopper aside, "There is one more thing. However, we could save it for later."

"No, I just want to get this all over with." Regina stretched out her legs, and yawned. "What is it?"

Emma hesitated. "We found… something in the room. A letter that was addressed to you." She reached into one of the boxes, and pulled out an evidence bag. "We know it doesn't have any value to the case, so I thought you might want to have it. Sort of a personal effect." Agent Swan carefully took the paper out of the plastic bag, and slid it across the steel table.

Regina's head hovered over the letter. It was hand-written on what looked like hotel stationary. She leaded back in her chair.

_How much more of this can I take?_

Then, she remembered.

"_We will talk about this in the morning."_

She scooped the letter the up, and cautiously began to read.

_Dear Regina,_

_I'm not even sure if I will give you this letter, but you know me, the sensitive soul. I just have to write down everything I feel. God, Regina! Why did you wait so long to tell me? Did you not know yourself? Were you worried about what I would say? What I would do? For the record, let me state here and now, that I will love and support you through everything. I would never wish unhappiness on you. You were so perfect for caring about my feelings. My reaction to all of this. Now, I'm sitting here kicking myself for letting you walk away. This was your news. Life changing news. I want to be there for you like a best friend should be. So what, you are not in love with me. I can love again, and maybe you can finally fall in love for the first time without dragging me around. Trust me, when it hits you, you know it. Just promise me one thing, when you find it (and believe me you will), pursue it, and fight like hell to keep it. I wish you nothing but the best._

_Love always,_

_Daniel_

Regina set down the letter with her hands shaking. She suddenly became very aware of the concrete box she was in, with the florescent lights flickering overhead, and gritty coffee in the cardboard cup. Daniel, her best friend in the whole world, was dead. The one person she could talk to about anything. She sucked air into her lungs with a shaky, uneven heave. Agent Swan watched helpless. She wanted so desperately to comfort the woman in front of her, but didn't know how. She didn't want to just catch the bastard who was causing Regina to cry. She wanted to be the reason she stopped. She wanted to make her happy. To make her never feel any pain ever again. Emma cleared her throat, but as she reached her hand across the table a voice yelled from behind the two way glass.

"Where's my daughter?!"

There was a rumble of a deeper voice, to mumbled to make out. However, whatever it said the other didn't like.

"I don't care!" it shouted, more detested. "Regina?!" Just then, a woman opened the door.

"Mother?"

The woman ran over with her arms wide and gave her daughter a hug. "Oh, you poor dear? What are they doing to you?"

"Nothing, mother." Regina squirmed free.

An officer ran in. "Ma'am, please you will have to wait outside."

The woman cocked her head and turned. "Ma'am? A word of advice. If you ever want a woman to answer your questions, you will call her Miss. til the day you die."

The officer looked over to Emma for support.

"Mrs. Mills, please."

"Call me Cora." The woman glanced over. "And just why are you questioning my daughter without a lawyer!?"

"She's not under arrest. We are just answering questions."

"Just answering questions?" The woman said with hiss. "Sure. Come on Regina. I'm taking you home."

"Mother, please? I'm fine."

"Mrs. Mills, everything is perfectly fine. Regina was just helping us on an investigation."

"Well, she couldn't be. My daughter is running for city council, and she can't be mixed up in whatever this is." Cora turned to her daughter. "What were thinking? With the election so close?"

"Mother, you don't understand."

"I understand. I understand that you are doing everything possible to run your campaign into the ground. Come on. We're leaving"

Emma stood in the doorway. "I can't let you do that, Mrs. Mills."

"I'm sorry. Just who do you think you are! My lawyer will hear about this."

Cora continued to argue with Agent Swan and the other officer. Regina covered her ears. She couldn't deal with anymore stress. Not today.

"It's Daniel. mother." Regina stood. "He's dead, and I was just leaving. We are done, right?"

Emma simply nodded her head.

Regina pushed pass everyone and ran down the hall.

"Regina!" Cora called after her daughter. "Is it true?"

"Yes." Emma said with some frustration as she went after Regina to see if she was alright. She looked around every corner until she finally found her crying at the end of a far hallway.

Regina hit her face. "I'm sorry. I need a moment."

Emma turned away. "That's understandable."

"I just can't deal with my mother today."

"You mean you can deal with other days? That's impressive."

Regina laughed. "Okay, you can turn around now." she said with a sniff. "I just don't like people seeing me cry."

Emma gave a little smile. "You too?"

_God, why do you have to be so perfect, Emma._

Both woman heard Cora's voice bellowing down the hallway. "Regina?! Regina, where are you?!"

"God, your mother's voice carries." Emma said with more irritation.

"Tell me about it." Regina was happy someone understood her pain.

"Has she always been so..."

"Only after my father died."

"I'm so sorry. How did he..."

"Heart attack. Ever since then, my mother's changed. Mind you she was always uptight and controlling, but my father could at least detract her if he saw I couldn't take anymore."

"Regina?!" Cora's voice screeched closer to their location. Both women winced.

"So, what does your mother do now? How did she cope?"

Regina let out a little laugh. "She is obsessed with the paranormal. Voodoo, witchcraft. She tries to contact him from beyond the grave. I keep telling her that he's dead, but she just won't believe me."

"You're kidding."

"Believe me, I really wish I was."

A couple minutes later, Cora rounded the corner with an army of officers.

"Oh, here she is!" she announced. Regina rolled her eyes. Cora took her into her arms and gave what she thought was a consoling hug. "I'm sorry, darling. I didn't know. Let me take you home."

"Mother I can drive myself."

"Nonsense." She guided her over the elevators. Emma followed, she didn't want to leave Regina alone with her mother. Cora continued. "What you need is a good night's rest and to get back to work. You need a distraction. When your father passed, I buried myself in work."

"I'm not going back to work, mother."

"Regina, with the election so close..."

"Right now, I don't care about the _damn_ election, mother!"

"Don't you dare you that tone with me?!"

"Whoa." Emma got between the both of them as they reached the elevators. "Let's just calm down."

Cora rolled her eyes, she took Emma by the hand. "I'm sorry I bit your head off earlier. I'm a mother. I'm protective. I hate seeing my little girl cry."

"I guess I can understand that." Emma glanced over at Regina. She didn't like the look on her face. Even with the long night, Daniel, and her secret, Swan had never seen Regina more broken. It was as if her mother drained what little life she had left out of her. It looked less like the strong woman she was and more like a scared little girl.

Cora simply pushed pass Regina to the get to the elevator button, and continued her conversation as if nothing was wrong. She leaded over, and whispered "To be honest, Ms. Swan, my daughter could have done so much better than Daniel, may he rest in peace."

Emma stood in front of the woman flabbergasted. "Mrs. Mills?" She managed with some disdain.

"Please, I told you. Call me Cora." she said with a smile.

"Fine, Cora." Emma raised her voice a little louder to make sure Regina could hear. "Your daughter, whether you approve or not, has lost someone very near and dear to her. She needs your support. Your love. Your understanding. I will have nothing less than that. Understood?"

Cora tapped Emma on the shoulder as if nothing phased her. "She'll get just that. I mean, what kind of mother do you think I am?"

_You do not want me to answer that question._

The elevator pinged.

Emma brushed Regina on the arm. "You gonna be okay?"

Regina smiled at the floor. "Yeah. I just need some sleep."

"You can sleep in your old room." Cora mothered.

"I would rather just go home." Regina said in protest.

"Nonsense. I will let you drive home in your condition. End of discussion."

With that, the elevator doors shut behind them.

_God help the daughter of Cora Mills._


	4. Chapter 3

**III.**

Regina sat up with a start. She didn't remember falling asleep. When her eyes adjusted to her surroundings, she wondered if she was still caught in a nightmare. Her old room was exactly the way she had left it. The white canopy draped over her bed. Her porcelain dolls staring from their shelf with hollow eyes. The ruffles and lace that she always despised but Cora insisted she keep. Regina looked at her princess alarm clock her mother got her when she was thirteen: 1:00pm.

"I told you to take me home!" Regina shouted as she stumbled into the living room.

"You fell asleep in the car. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you. I had my driver carry you up to your room."

Regina squirmed at the thought that some random man carrying her up in the elevator. She hated Cora's apartment. It seemed to be stuck in the Victorian era. However, she spared no expense on the countless thousands of dollars for decorating. It was filled it with posh, luxury furniture Regina could never put her feet on as a child, and accented with priceless, useless knick knacks that lined the shelves instead of photographs of family memories. The architecture was far to flowery and upscale for the neighborhood, much like her mother. She knew Cora saw herself as a queen, but the extent of her delusion always fascinated and frighten her. Why didn't her mother understand? She just wanted to go home! To take a hot shower, a long nap, and pray that the past couple of days never happened. Hopefully, she would just wake up next to Daniel who would be talking about a prosperous trip to Maine.

_Sorry, Daniel. I'm a lesbian._

Now, all she had to remember him by was a piece of paper. She read it over and over in the car, tracing Daniel's name with her finger. She still had her coat on, and searched frantically until she found it.

"What is that?" Cora pointed to the piece of paper.

"The police." she started. "They found a letter Daniel wrote for me."

"Oh, so it was a suicide." she said, without any compassion. "Damn shame."

Regina scoffed. "No, mother! Daniel was murdered!"

"Murdered?" Cora stated as if Regina was telling a fib. "That's impossible. Other people get murdered, sweetie. Murder is something for television."

Regina started to get angry. "Daniel is dead! He's been killed! Don't you want the bastard who did this brought to justice?!"

"I will not have language like that in my house. Stop being overdramatic."

Regina gave her mother a cold stare.

"Give me the letter."

"No, it's personal."

Cora snatched the letter out of her hand. As her eyes skimmed over the paper, she laughed. "Well, what was the big news you shared?"

Regina's throat closed. She could not tell her mother she was, you know. She could almost see the response. A stunned silence. A vicious, cackling laugh. Then, she would dust it off her shoulders like an April Fools prank.

"You're not gay, Regina. For heaven's sake."

But it wasn't a joke. Cora would catch on, and the condescending smile would vanish from her face. She'd pour herself a strong amber colored drink, and simply stop speaking. Regina hated her mother's silence. It was the silence that pushed her into so many things over the years. Ballet, boarding school, Ivy League college. Her mother would sip her liquor and just stare.

_Such a disappointment. Ungrateful child._

Mother knows best. No, telling her mother that she was gay was _not_ an option.

Regina swallowed, forcing herself to breath. Whatever peace she had found seemed to disappear in the presence of her mother. She scrabbled to find a lie, any lie, she could tell. She thought of her new friends Ruby and Belle from Storybrooke. She thought back to how they celebrated, admitting who she was and being proud of it. She thought of her new found freedom, and felt utterly ashamed. The amber colored drink was already poured. Cora could tell when her daughter was keeping something from her. She whirled the glass in her hand letting the ice clink on the sides. The ice said what Cora wasn't. I'm waiting. Regina's stress jumped through the roof. She felt like a child again, being punished for breaking one of the countless heirlooms in the house. Her secret lodged in her throat. Finally, Regina just burst into tears. "Because I broke up with him, mother! I broke up with him, and now he's dead!" She collapsed into a chair, and balled. Cora instantly ran to her side.

"My poor girl. You feel to blame for his death, don't you?" She pushed back her daughter's hair that was batted in her tears, and cradled her in her arms. "Now, you listen to me. You did not do this."

"It's all my fault." Regina managed between heaves of air.

Cora took her daughter's hands. She sighed a wistful smile. "Darling, now you know I only want what's best for you. This is not your fault. I am so proud of you."

Regina sniffed. "Wha'?"

"You broke up with him. Now, you're free to be with any man you want."

"Oh, mother." Regina groaned.

"And... I just so happen to have the perfect match for you." Cora said with a twinkle in her eye.

Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing, but Cora continued.

"A successful business man on Wall Street. A king in his profession."

Regina wiped her eyes. Was she really suggesting what she thought?

Cora shuffled through some papers on a nearby desk.

"Ah, here he is. On the cover of New York Magazine. Bachelor." she held it out with pride.

"Mother, this man has to be twice my age."

"Age is a number, sweetheart."

_Right, and I'm sure you think the "number" on his bank account isn't to bad either._

"His name is Leopold, but he incises on being called Leo. Look at the interview, Regina. He sounds perfect for you."

_He sounds perfect for you._

Regina shuffled through the pages. She stopped on a magazine ad for Victoria's Secret. She sighed, but with her mother hovering over her shoulder she quickly turned the page. The man in the magazine was an old man. No amount of touch-up or Photoshop could change that. His hair line was residing. However, it was still long on the sides but gray and wavy. Leo was old enough to be her father. Hell, her grandfather!

Cora smiled. "It is so sad. He lost his wife several years ago, but he is finally ready to get back into the dating game."

"So, they only thing we have in common is that we both lost someone. Mother, Daniel died _hours_ ago! How dare you?!"

"I meet him at a charity ball. He seemed so nice. I set up a date for tonight."

"Mother! Are you even listening to yourself?!"

"Oh, Regina. How was I supposed to know that Daniel would be murdered the day before?"

"You planned this?! You _planned _to sabotage Daniel's and I's relationship!" Regina shouted throwing the magazine on the floor. "I'm not going!"

"And why ever not?!"

"He was my _best _friend, and now he's gone! Can't you try and understand that?!"

"Daniel was a farm hand, a stable boy, you are capable of having so much more. You deserve a man like Leo!"

"I don't _want_ Leo, mother!"

Cora rolled her eyes. "Well, you can't have Daniel."

Regina felt the words plow her in the stomach. Her mother never hit her, but she might as well have. She wanted to yell or scream something but only inaudible sounds seemed to form. Her heart sank as reality fell on top of her like a ton of bricks.

"Where are you going?!" Cora shouted after her.

"Away from you." Regina tried her hardest not to cry. She grabbed her purse, and slammed the door behind her. Her stomach twisted into knots. She crumpled on the floor, and banged her fist against the wall. She cursed her mother. She cursed her very existence. She wanted nothing more than to be free of her, but Cora was her blood, and that was never going to happen.

* * *

"I want everything on Archie Hopper, yesterday!" Emma Swan ordered as countless agents ran in several different directions. She had been working for almost two days now, and had barely squeezed in time to get a shower, and a change of clothes. She wasn't in the mood. Finally, they had gotten a lead. Archie Hopper, PhD in Psychology and victim number thirty-four, was Regina's therapist. He was murdered just a week and a half before Daniel in his small practice on the east side of town. Dr. Hopper was stabbed, left for dead like all the rest. The FBI had gathered his personal files by a court order days ago. They spent countless hours looking over "possible suspects" trying to see if anyone of Hopper's patients might have fit their profile. A Regina Mills wasn't even in the doctor's files.

_Alright Gold. What do you want with her?_

Emma barged into her dad's office unannounced. "It's Regina!" He was in a meeting with a bunch of suits and ties, and she didn't care. "Archie Hopper, he was Regina's therapist. Her files were stolen from his office."

David cleared his throat, and apologized for his daughter's actions. "So, you think Regina Mills is a serial killer?"

Emma flashed a look with disgust. "No, but I think she might have pissed off one. Look." She spread a Boston map over his desk, covering all of her father's work. "Dr. Hopper's murder was sudden. Before then, Gold hadn't killed anyone since six months before. Even then, Gold killed every month, not every week. So this means..."

"It's personal."

"And with the way he's escalating I would guess... he's finishing."

David scooted Emma out of his meeting. "Either way, we need to ask Regina more questions. Go, find out what was in her stolen file."

"On my way."

"Don't forget about dinner."

"I won't!" she called after him.

* * *

Emma bumped her way through a crowd of people with her nose buried in a manila folder. She hated walking downtown. People get pressed together like sardines only with a enough elbow room to slide pass each other. Cars screeched on their brakes as she crossed over busy intersections. Emma If she hated Gold before, she despised him now. It was Regina. She seemed to put a fire in her. That somehow now it was personal.

_I'm going to get you, Gold. You're gonna rot in hell when I'm done with you._

More people nudged and bumped her as she snaked her way around another corner. One person knocked into her a little harder, making her drop her things.

"Hey, watch where you're... Regina?" Her eyes lit up.

"Ms. Swan, what is it?!"

"I was actually looking for you. I have to ask..."

"Not now!" Regina pushed pass.

"Hey, what happened?"

Regina smiled as she wiped away the tears she was trying to hide. "My mother, that's what happened."

"You mean that bitch of a woman I meant yesterday!" Emma shouted defensively. "Sorry, that was uncalled for."

"No, you're right. My bitch of mother set me up on a date tonight."

"You mean you didn't tell her? You know, that you're a..."

Regina laughed, "You don't tell my mother things like that."

Emma smiled compassionately. She took her by the hand. Regina's nerve endings went crazy. "I'm sorry. Is he at least cute?"

"No, but he's rich so my mother is already picking out my wedding dress."

"I'm sorry." Emma repeated sheepishly, not knowing what else to say.

For some reason Regina felt safe. Before, Emma made her feel like a blubbering idiot, staring to long at her boobs, tripping over her words. However, having Emma in that moment was comforting. She relaxed. "Look, I have to get cleaned up. I haven't eaten or slept for days. I'm a little on edge. Excuse me."

Regina started to walk away, but Emma stopped her. "I was... I was on my way to eat myself. It's... at my parent's house, but if you need an excuse to cancel your "date" I would love to be the reason. You can meet me there, if you want?"

Regina struggled to find something to say.

_Did she just ask me to dinner? To meet her parents?_

"You're right." Emma finally said. "It's a stupid idea."

"No, I'll go." Regina interrupted. "Anything to get out of a date, right?"

"Oh my god."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Your smile is like... gorgeous."

"You're one to talk." Regina nudged.

Emma hid her face.

_Are we... flirting?_

"It's just a couple blocks from here." Emma took out a pen and wrote the address on Regina's hand.

"I have a couple things I have a couple of errands to run, but I will meet you there. Say five o'clock? That should give you some time."

"Five o'clock." Regina looked down at the loopy handwriting on her hand. "I'll be there."

Both women parted ways, but Emma remembered and shouted after her.

"Wait!"

It was to late. She had completely forgotten to ask about the case.

* * *

"Regina?" Nolan acted surprised as he answered the door. "What are you...?"

"Who is it, honey?" a woman added as she came to the door.

Emma slide in behind her mother. "Oh, this is Regina Mills. I ran into her on the way here, and invited her to dinner. I hope that's okay."

"Of course it is!" the woman said already setting another place at the table. "We always want to meet your friends, Emma."

Emma quickly introduced her. "Regina, this is my mother."

"Hi, Mary Margaret." she took their guest by both hands. "And aren't you just the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Regina gave a shy, little smile.

"And this is..."

"We've... already meet. Hello."

David Nolan shook her hand warmly. "Hello again. Emma, can I speak with you?"

Mary Margaret cheerfully guided Regina to the table as David and Emma went into the kitchen.

"What is she doing here?"

"Dad, she's had a hard couple of days. She needed to get away for awhile."

"I understand. I'm just saying, don't get involved. Don't get emotional attached. This Gold case is ugly, and now that we are getting closer. It can and will get worse."

"She just needed time away from her mother. I mean, you meant her."

David gave a long sigh. "Fine. She can stay for dinner, but I mean it Emma. You need to keep yourself at arms length. For your safety and for hers."

Emma gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I promise."

"Dinner's ready!" Mary Margaret shouted.

As they all sat down to eat, Emma's mother instantly started asking a million questions to their guest.

"So, Regina. What is it you do for a living?"

"I'm... a politician. I'm running for city council in the coming election."

"Oh my! It must be very glamorous."

"Not really. It is rather time consuming."

_I hate it._

"Well you can offer change can't you? What do you hope to change?"

"Well, with the past couple of days, I don't think I will run."

"Really, why? What's happened?"

Regina looked around the table awkwardly.

Emma came to her rescue. "I'm sorry, we shield her from our work. Mother, Regina's recently lost someone. You see..."

"No, I don't want to know. It's horrible what people do to each other, and I don't want to be a apart of it. Let's talk about something else."

Regina was glad to change the subject.

"I know." Mary Margaret chimed in. "You're a politician, Regina. What's your view on gay marriage?"

Regina gave a little laugh. "Why do you ask?"

She patted Regina on the hand. "You see, my little Emma is a lesbian and..."

"Mom!"

"What?!" Mary Margaret asked as if it was the most innocent thing in the world.

"Could you not brag about my sexuality to complete strangers please?!"

"Well, if I am ever going to get grandchildren..."

"Mother!"

"What? I'm approving of your lifestyle, honey. You're the one who said you wanted to get married before you adopted a child. If I'm ever going to see them in my lifetime, I have to meddle."

"I'm not saying that mother I just... like my privacy. I like to tell people, not have my mother do it for me."

"I'm sorry, honey." Mary Margaret said. "Regina, are you a lesbian?"

"MOTHER!"

"Sweetheart, you bring an attractive woman to dinner, and I have to ask. So, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Regina sputtered, her cheeks flushed.

_Emma's a lesiban. She invited me to dinner, and she's a lesbian._

David jumped in, and patted his wife on the hand. "Mary, let's not scare off Emma's friends."

"Alright." she sighed.

Regina mouthed the words "thank you" which was returned with a curt nod.

The rest of the dinner was rather uneventful. However, Regina had never had a more perfect evening. She truly envied Emma and her family. To have such warmth and love in the house seemed like a dream. She admitted to herself that Mary Margaret's innocence was a little overbearing, but she would take sickeningly sweet over Cora's cold and distance any day. As everyone finished their meal, Emma offered to do the dishes.

"Let me help." Regina chimed in.

"Oh, no. You're our guest." Mary Margaret protested.

"Please, let me be useful. I did just drop in unannounced to you both."

"You can't be to blame for that." she replied, directed at Emma.

"Don't look at me."

"Well, it is kind of your fault, Ms. Swan."

"Oh, shut up."

As the two women made their way into the kitchen, Mary nudged her husband. "They are so together." David just rolled his eyes.

"I'm so sorry about my mother. She can be rather noisy."

"Its perfectly fine. I think she likes me."

"She likes everyone. I swear, each woman I walk through that door she automatically thinks we are a couple."

"She's just wants you to find your happiness."

"I know her intentions are noble. I just wish she would let me find it on my own."

"I understand. Believe me."

The silence fell over the two of them as the soap and water rushed over the dishes. Emma washed. Regina dried. "Hey, just out of curiosity, who was your not-so-hot date tonight?"

Regina sighed. "Some Wall Street tycoon." She scrunched her face, and put her nose in the air. "Leopold."

"Seriously!" Emma laughed. "How old did you say he was?"

"I didn't. However, he may have seen the dinosaurs first hand."

"Aha, I see. Well, if you don't mind me saying, it sounds like you dodged a bullet. I would know. I've done it before."

"Is that suppose to impress me?"

A cuckoo clock chimed on the wall announcing it was midnight.

"I should get home." Regina checked her own watch.

"I can drive you. My car is just downstairs."

Mary Margaret peeked her head in the kitchen. "Is everything okay, girls?"

"Yes, mother." Emma replied, mocking her tone.

Regina smirked.

_She totally thinks we're together._

* * *

Note: Yup, I made Mary Margaret a Swan Queen shipper. Major fluff in next chapter._  
_


	5. Chapter 4

**IV.**

"Here we are." Regina announced as her pearl white mansion came up in the window.

"You live _here_?_"_ Emma said in astonishment.

"Unfortunately."

"_Un-_fortunately?! It's a castle!"

Regina gave a chuckle at Emma's childlike fascination.

"To be honest, Ms. Swan, I hate my house. My mother bought it for me to keep up appearances. I am a politician after all, and a politician must live in regal surroundings to show the world she knows how to handle the power she has been given. At least, that's what my mother says." With that, Regina stepped out the passenger's door. Emma unbuckled her seat belt.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm coming inside. I have to see if it is safe and secure."

"You just want to see the inside of my _castle_, don't you?"

_Among other things._

"I assure you, Regina. I am merely doing my job. Checking the locks. Seeing if anything has been tampered with. I swear, it is for your own safety."

"Alright." she grumbled. Regina saw right through Ms. Swan's cover story.

Emma's face lite up, as shut the driver's door behind her.

"But just a quick look. I don't want that yellow _thing _in front of my house."

"You sound like my father." Emma ran over to the windows, trying to get a peek inside.

Regina jingled her keys. She laughed again at Emma with her face pressed to the glass like a kid in a candy store.

"It's not much to look at." Regina warned, but Emma ran in regardless.

The house reminded her of a museum. There was an echo for every action as the shadows danced on the walls. Regina flicked on the lights like a stadium. A quick flash bringing everything into focus to quickly. She hung up her coat, and offered Emma a drink.

"Whatever." Emma responded, not really paying attention.

Regina's heels clicked away to the kitchen.

Emma paced around the living room, looking at everything she could. The house itself was lovely, but it didn't have any personality. It was well furnished, top of the line, with few well placed photos in elegant, neat frames. It just didn't seem to have a soul. It wasn't lived in. Regina was right. This was a house to keep up appearances. She ran her fingers through the curtains, and peeked out the window.

"You have an apple tree?" Emma asked as Regina's heels clicked back into the room.

"What?" Regina set down a china tray of tea she had set aside for company. "Oh, yeah. It's kind of a hobby of mine. It gives me a reason to come back to this place. Well, that and to clean out the rotten food in the fridge."

Emma gazed up at the high ceiling and over to the winding staircase. "You _really_ live here?"

Regina corrected her. "I host here. I sleep here. I live at work, or in my car on the way to something. To be honest, I would sell this place if it weren't for that stupid tree. I like the apples it grows for me to much. I like caring for it. It gives me something to do in my spare time."

Emma smiled, and gazed back through the window. She watched the branches as they swayed in the wind. The apples, bright red, dangling low and clunky. She suddenly fell in love with it, maybe even more than Regina. Not just because it was beautiful as it sat out on the lawn with the streetlights shining over it, catching the dew that had already begun to form. She loved it because Regina made it. She loved it because among the whitewash hallow emptiness of the mansion she found something that showed who this woman was, and it was breathtaking. However, she found it hard to picture Regina caring for it like a gardener. She laughed at the thought of her putting on old work clothes, tolling in the ground, and pulling up the weeds. It seemed so out of character, which only made her love Regina more. There was obviously parts of her Emma hadn't seen yet, and she wanted to know everything.

Regina glanced up from preparing the tea. She watched as Emma tilted her head swaying side to side with the branches. She wanted so desperately to ease up behind her, take her in her arms, and just follow her hips as they both danced to a song only Emma could hear. She wanted to nestle her head in her long blond hair, and take in her sweet smelling shampoo. She gazed as Emma's hips continued to shift from one side to the other. Her eyes following like a pendulum as they synced with her heart that was trying desperately to stay on the ground. She felt like she was in high school again. Staring to long in the girl's locker room, only to look away just as her crush that week lifted their head. But Regina was done with fantasies. She wanted to feel something. Something real! She was tired of the heartbreak and empty promises. She was sick of loveless sex. She yearned so completely for the woman in front of her. To bare her soul at Emma's feet. However, her own confidence shrank her to down to size. Regina's mind started flashing rationalizations of why they could never be.

_She is on the job. We have a professional common interest, nothing more. We want to catch Daniel's killer._

She repeated that over and over in her mind, until she caught another glimpse of Emma. Her legs. Her thighs. Her hips. Her ass. Regina's heart fluttered, but her spirit sank as she busied herself again.

_Besides, she wouldn't have me. She is to perfect. She is out of my league. I am to broken._

Both women tried so desperately to hide their true feelings. Their nerves working overtime as their eyes went up and down each other and back up again. Emma rushed over to the front door without a word.

"Everything seems to be in order. You really do have a lovely home. Now, if you excuse me, I will get my eye sore out of the front of your house."

"Wait." Regina said as she held the door open. She tried to think of something to say, but had to settle. "I want to thank you for everything. It has been a rough couple of days, for obvious reasons, and you have been very helpful, really."

Emma gave a boyish smile.

"I... I'm just doing my job."

"Either way, thank you." Regina said as she took her savior by the hand.

_Damn it, Regina._

Her father's words flashed into her mind.

_Don't get emotionally attached._

A cold chill of air pushed through the door snapping Emma back to the reality, and the situation that she was in. "I... I can't, Regina."

Regina looked confused. "You can't? You can't... accept my gratitude?"

"No. I mean... yes... but" Emma groaned in frustration. "What I mean is.. I can't... do this."

"This?"

Emma groaned again. If she could just make her understand, she couldn't get involved. Gold was out there. Regina was connected, somehow. Her job was to protect her, not fall for her. She wished her mother hadn't spilled the beans. At least then, she could hide her feelings a little better. She hadn't even touched her, but every muscle in her body wanted Regina. The pores in her fingers felt like fire. Her lips quivered. She wanted, no she needed, Regina. To touch. To feel. To fuck. To love. She wanted to take away all of her pain, forever. She wanted to bare all of her own scars in front of her. Thoughts ran into emotions as everything bubbled over the surface. Without rational thinking, she grabbed Regina by the shirt collar and kissed her if only just to satisfy her own need. Her own selfish want. She held her breath as she tangled her fingers through her short dark hair. Her heart skipped a beat when Regina kissed back. She felt her hands ease up her back, over her body, and gently cradle her face. Their spark was undeniable. It was like magic flickering off each other. When they had each held their breath as long as they could, they finally separated heaving in uneven fits of air. They held each other for a moment, wondering who should talk first. Regina, with a twinkle in her eye, held Emma's face with tender care.

_She wants me._

Emma looked up at Regina, getting lost in her beautiful eyes. The pain she had been carrying seemed to be gone. She could see it, which made what she had to say so much more difficult. Emma's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, god." She kissed one of Regina's hands before she gave it back to her. "I... I can't. Not with Gold. I want to so bad... that it kills me. But I can't. I... I'm sorry."

With that, Emma scooted off the porch before the moment would get anymore unbearable, leaving Regina behind. She raced over to her car. She wiped away at her face as she started the engine.

_Way a go Swan. Falling for the one girl you can't have._

Regina stood on her porch in shock. With everything that had happened, she felt numb. She kicked off her heels, and slowly made her way up the long staircase. Her bed felt cold. Regina buried her face into one of her pillows and screamed. She didn't know how to deal with these feelings. She couldn't remember the last time she cried so hard. That night, the perfectly horrible night, seemed to be the exclamation point on her crappy week.

_Oh, Daniel. I want to talk to you about this._

Regina jumped when the phone rang.

"What!"

"Hey girl!"

"Damn it, Ruby. What do you want?"

"Oh my god, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Regina shouted into the phone.

"No, something is definitely wrong. You don't get all pissy if something isn't wrong?"

Regina took the phone away from her face. She tried to regain her composure.

"I'm fine." However, the words were barely audible.

"See, now you're crying. What is going on, Regina? You can tell me?! Please!"

Regina cleared her throat. "I told you. Nothing is wrong."

"Don't lie to me." There was a desperation in her voice. "Regina, please."

Regina wanted so badly to be able to trust someone. "It's... this... woman I met. We kissed, and she left. I don't know what to do."

"Belle, get your coat! Regina needs us, asap! We will be right there, sweetie."

"Ruby, you don't have to..."

"But we're going too."

"You're in Maine. I'm in Boston!"

"We can be in Boston in a few hours. We have cars. Storybrooke may be small, but we aren't Amish."

Regina tried to protest, but Ruby cut her off. "Shut up. We're coming." With that, the line went dead.

Regina set down the phone. She didn't know whether to laugh or scream.

* * *

_Note: Everything will be fixed next chapter. Red Beauty to the rescue._


	6. Chapter 5

_Author Note: Sorry it has been forever since I updated... I've been working on two fanfics. It is Swan Queen, so... check out the other if you want. :) Also, I kind of lied. Everything won't be fixed in this chapter, however, it is the start of it getting better. _

* * *

**V.**

It was seven in the morning when Ruby and Belle rang the doorbell. Regina's hair was in a state of utter disarray when she answered the door in her crumpled business suit and smeared mascara.

"You look like hell." Ruby immediately replied as she stuck a bottle of wine in her hand. "You definitely need us."

Regina rubbed her eyes as her guests made themselves at home. She must cried herself into some sort of sleep before they got there. "Guys, as much as I appreciate you coming over, I don't need your help."

"Tell that to your face." Ruby felt the sting of her own comment and quickly apologized.

"Go clean yourself up, Regina. We can wait." Belle jabbed Ruby in the arm for good measure.

Regina tried to object, but they were already gawking over her mansion.

_They should be detracted enough._

Ruby was right. She did look like hell. Her muscles ached as she slide her way into a quick shower. She remembered something Dr. Hopper told her.

"Depression _can_ cause physical pain. It's not that uncommon."

Well, she had plenty of that. She could feel her heart breaking in her chest as she held onto the wall for support. She didn't want to be one of those pathetic people who cried in the shower. She tried to bit her lip. This was the first place where she was able to relax, and she hated it. The chaos of everything that had happened suddenly felt real. Whatever shock she was in washed down the drain as hot water rushed over her back. Ruby and Belle giggled from downstairs. Regina groaned. That was a conversation she wasn't ready to have.

_Put on a brave face. Deal with it. _

She shut off the water, put on a change of clothes, and slowly made her way back to her friends. Immediately she was meet with a million questions. Regina outrightly refused to answer. However, that didn't stop Ruby or Belle from prying.

"Come on!" Ruby whined wanting to hear all the juicy gossip.

"You will feel better." Belle added, patting her on the back.

"I don't think so." Regina tried to distract herself, but her not-so-welcome guests continued.

"I heard there was a kiss." Belle nudged once with the raise of her eyebrows. "You want to talk about that."

"And don't leave out any details." Ruby chimed in.

The memory of the moment washed over her. Regina accidentally let a little smile creep up her face. "Nice. It was nice."

"Nice?" Ruby scoffed. "Just... nice."

Regina threw her hands up in surrender. "What? What do you want me to say? It was hot. It was steamy. It was the most I've felt loved since I can remember. For one little moment in my blip of an existence, I was happy. But you know what, she left! She kissed me, and then left. Gone! Like everyone else in my life. So, no I don't _want_ to talk about it."

Belle's eyes widened in awe. "You love her."

"What?! No."

Ruby jutted out her finger, pointing directly into Regina's face. "Oh my god! You so do!"

"You can't love someone that isn't there."

As if to answer Regina's comment, the doorbell rang. When she went to go see who is was, she ducked over to the side of the wall.

"Oh my god, it's her!"

"Let me see. Let me see." Ruby ran toward the door.

"Oh no, you don't. Both of you in the kitchen, now."

The door bell rang again.

"Go!" Regina scooted.

Regina looked over herself in the mirror. Fresh out of the shower with no makeup. Regina rolled her eyes. Perfect. She opened the door only a crack, giving an impersonal politician's greeting.

"Hello, Ms. Swan? What may I do for you?"

"Regina, can I talk to you?" Ms. Swan peeked her head inside. "Please?" Her eyes were as wide as a puppy dog.

Regina opened the door reluctantly, directing Agent Swan inside.

"HOT DAMN! You were right Regina, she's fucking gorgeous!" Ruby shouted as Belle dragged her into the kitchen.

"RUBY!" Regina shouted, but the kitchen door slammed shut.

Emma chuckled to herself as she saw Regina's face turn beet red.

"I... I... uh... have a couple friends over."

"I can see that."

Regina showed Emma into the living room. She tried to keep the conversation neutral. "Do you need any more questions answered? About Archie or Daniel?"

"Uh, no. Not this time. However, we are making progress. I... uh... I came to apologize for last night. With the whole..."

"Yeah." Regina interrupted. "I'm sorry too. I couldn't have..."

"No, I couldn't have done... that."

Regina's heart sank a little.

"But I wanted too." Emma added. "Like really bad."

"You said that."

"Right."

Emma sighed and mustered up her courage. "Okay, look. I shouldn't like you, but I do. I didn't come over to apologize because I'm not sorry that it happened. I'm a straight shooter. I _actually _wanted to know if you would like to... go out sometime."

Two little gasps came from the kitchen.

"Like a... date?" Regina asked.

Emma sheepishly tucked hair behind one of her ears. "Well, yeah."

"SAY YES!" This time it was Belle shouting.

Emma turned toward the kitchen door. "Well, that's one."

"Fine." Regina said, dying of embarrassment.

Emma's face lit up. "Really? I mean... when are you free?"

"She's free tonight!" Belle shouted again from the kitchen.

Regina rolled her eyes and shouted, "Thank you, I don't need your help! I'm really sorry about all this."

Emma smiled. "No, tonight sounds good. Pick you up at eight?"

Regina's heart fluttered, "Okay, eight." Her mind slipped into a beautiful panic.

_She's so... perfect. She's so out of league, but she wants me. Like wants to date me? _

"Awww." Two little voices creep out the kitchen once more. Regina smacked her forehead.

_I'm going to kill them._

After she showed Emma out, she barged into her kitchen.

"You sons-a-bitches... wait... are you eating my food?!"

"We got hungry." Ruby said munching on a handful of potato chips.

Belle nodded in agreement. "Your life is so interesting."

"Oh, and Emma... HOT! Good thing we were here." Ruby gave her girlfriend a high five.

Regina wasn't amused. "I hate you both."

The phone rang in the other room. Regina ordered her kitchen be spotless when she returned.

"Hello?"

"You couldn't keep it in your pants?!"

"Excuse me?"

"Listen, I know you have _found yourself_, but making out with random women on your porch is not my idea of discretion."

"Who is this?!"

"Sydney, who did you think it was? Your girlfriend? You seem to be quite cozy."

"I beg your pardon!"

"This morning I got some very interesting photos. You like blonds, I see."

Regina cringed. _There are photos? _She tried to calm herself down before asking her next question.

"Who sent them?"

"It was anonymous. You know how this works. Regina."

"So what do we do?"

"We? No, _you_ are going to fix this. Your secret is not a secret anymore. These pictures don't leave anything up to the imagination. To be honest, I'm surprised you didn't sleep her, but I digress. You must get ahead of this thing, Regina. A sex scandal is the last thing you need."

"Fine. What do _I_ need to do?"

"I've scheduled an interview. Tonight, you will be live on the eight o' clock news. I don't care what you say, just fix this."

"Eight o clock? I... I can't."

"Hot date?"

Regina was getting irritated by Glass' flippant behavior. "As a matter of fact.."

"Well, as hot she is, it's canceled. I believe the blond will understand. Her reputation is on the line as much as yours."

Regina groaned. "Fine. I will be there."

She slammed the phone on the receiver. Perfect. Regina rolled her eyes. Whenever something went right in her life it always had to be ruined with some sort of bad news. She must be cursed. Doomed to a spinster's life with only cats to keep her company. She thought about asking Ruby and Belle's advice, but she already had a good idea of their reaction. No, this was a business decision she had to make. Then, it hit her. Regina dug in her purse for her cell phone, and the FBI agent's business card. Quickly, she typed up a message.

_Ms. Swan? It's Regina._

The phone dinged almost instantly.

_My hot date for eight. You just can't stay away, huh?_

Regina smiled as read the words. There wasn't time for flirty fantasies. She typed quickly on the keys, and hit send.

_About that. I may be a little late._

She stared at her phone for what seemed like an eternity. Ding.

_Don't tell me you're canceling :'( _

She hit send.

_No. I promise. ;) Just... watch the news. _

Ding.

_Okay? I will. But I swear if you stand me up... _

Send.

_I won't. Just watch._


	7. Chapter 6

**VI.**

Emma plopped down on her couch with a bowl a chips, and a cold beer. Regina told her to watch the news; she might as well do it with a little food in her stomach. With her job, she never liked watching the current events of the day. It always depressed her. It was as if no matter how hard she worked people would still get hurt somewhere, and there was nothing she could do about it.

A man in a terrible comb over flashed on the screen. "Thanks, Hugh. The elections for city council are heating up fast, however only we could snag a live personal interview. Janet?"

The screen flashed over again to a overly cheerfully woman with a haircut that went out of style back in the eighties. "Thanks, Chuck. We have councilwoman Regina Mills live via satellite with an important election announcement. Regina?"

"Thank you, Janet. It is always a pleasure."

Regina glowed in a simple business suit. She was the picture of professionalism. Emma couldn't help but smile.

"We are happy to have you. How is the campaign going?"

"It is doing well." There was a long pause.

"Uh, that's fantastic. I understand that you have news to share with the voters."

"Yes, Janet. I do. I would also like it make it short, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not."

"You have to understand..." Regina's voice started to trail off, and she started to look a little flush. Emma perked up at the change in her demeanor.

_What is she doing? She not going to..._

Cheerful Janet didn't know whether or not to ask another question. Regina cleared her throat, and started again.

"Recently, I've suffered. Not in the polls but in my personal life. Now, for the sake of my privacy, I will only say that I have lost someone very dear to me. Murdered."

"Oh my god!" the newscaster started to ask a question, but Regina held up her hand.

"I didn't come to talk about that. The police and justice system know what they are doing, and I will leave them to it. I only ask for time to grief."

"I am so sorry for your lose. What did you come to tell us? If not this heartbreaking news?"

"Like I said, I've suffered recently in my personal life. Like any campaign, I get my share of hate mail. Most of it is untrue."

"Most of it?"

"Yes, I've been informed that we have received something that is true. However, after a lot of soul searching, I'm not ashamed to admit what it is."

Janet was on the edge of her seat. Emma could tell she was eating it up. Hell, anyone watching this interview would be. She took another sip of her beer. The newscaster couldn't help but ask the question. "What is it councilwoman? What are you hiding from us?"

Regina laughed. She could see the irony in the question. "You make it sound like I'm an evil person. I assure you, Janet. I'm not."

"Does this have to do with your very dear friend?"

Regina's smile vanished from her face, but she remained cool and leveled. "No. That is a _completely_ different issue."

"Then, what is it?" Janet leaded on her desk. She thought was probing some hard hitting question. Emma rolled her eyes. Bitch.

Regina shrugged her shoulders to show nothing phased her. "I'm gay."

Emma coughed as the alcohol burned it's may down her throat. She could almost hear the bomb drop. There would be a media hornet's nest around the case and Regina now. Why would she sacrifice so much?

Janet the newscaster sputtered to find something to say. Her limitless questions seemed to have abandoned her. "You're... a lesbian?"

"Yes." Regina crossed her legs, and straightened out her skirt. Emma knew how hard this must be for her, but she never let it show.

"Well, what about your campaign?"

"Oh, I'm dropping out."

Emma flopped back on the couch. Boom.

"It has nothing to do with my sexuality. Politics was always my mother's dream for me, and I've recently decided to live for myself. I will still have my charity organizations and other social campaigns, so I will still be in the pubic eye, just not politically."

Janet's questions seemed to have returned to her, but Regina cut them all off. "I'm sorry, Janet. As much as I love talking to you, and believe I do, I have a date tonight. And yes, it's with a woman." Without another word, Regina unplugged herself from the microphone and went off camera. The news cut from slip screen, and went to commercial.

Emma sat speechless as an ad with some sort of annoying jingle played across her television. It took her a moment to realize her phone was ringing.

_Hey. I'll be there ASAP!_

What was Regina doing?

* * *

Regina's mind reeled as the hot show lights beat down on her forehead. It was out. Now, the world knows. She could feel the sweat starting to form on her brow. She had to make this quick.

"I'm sorry, Janet. As much as I love talking to you, and believe I do, I have a date tonight. And yes, it's with a woman."

She tried to be as ladylike as possible as she went of camera, but the truth was her stomach was doing somersaults. She was going to sick. She ran to the nearest trash can just before her dinner, and a better part of lunch, came back up.

_You're a lesbian, Regina. Congratulations._

Like she expected, her phone was ringing off the hook. Ten missed calls.

Glass.

Glass.

Ruby.

Belle.

_Oh no._

The rest were labeled, _Mother_. She couldn't deal with Cora right now. The plans for the evening were only half finished. Emma Swan was still in danger. She opened her phone and sent a text message.

_Hey. I'll be there ASAP!_

It's for the best. It's all for the best. She thought to herself.


	8. Chapter 7

**VII.**

Before Regina could even knock on Agent Swan's door she was already greeting her with a string of encouragements.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so proud of you! I mean, wow! You looked amazing, and you told that interviewer..."

"Janet?"

Emma snapped her finger in recognition. "Janet! What the hell was her problem?"

Regina smiled shyly as Emma continued to ramble on with joy. She offered her a beer which kindly she rejected. She wasn't planning on staying long.

_Like a band-aid. Just rip it off like a band-aid._

"Ms. Swan..."

Her voice was to timid. Emma continued on talking. "And to think what your mother would say? Have you talked to her? I bet she's fuming somewhere. Don't worry. You have me now. I'll protect you from the wrath of Cora."

"Ms. Swan..."

"I mean to think, one week ago, I was shuffling papers on a mad man, and then you show up in my life like some weird twist of fate."

"Ms. Swan!"

Emma saw that Regina had been trying to get her attention for a while, she apologized with a small a little peck on the lips. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Regina's lips tingled as Emma's presence lingered in the air for a moment. She was going to miss that.

She cleared her throat. "Ms. Swan, I came to tell you that you were right. This little arrangement of ours in not for the best."

"What?" Emma's bright and shining face melted away in seconds. "You can't mean that. Regina, I really like you!"

"I'm... flattered."

"No, you're scared!"

"I'm protecting _you_!" How could Ms. Swan not see how unbearable it all was for her? It not like she wanted to do any of this.

"I can take care of myself. Regina."

"Not from my people! Not from the people who hate me so much that they would take you away from me."

Emma looked confused. Regina dropped a manilla folder on her coffee table full of blurry black and white photos. "This is why I had to do what I did tonight."

"Who took these?"

"I don't know." Regina sniffed.

Emma scoffed, "So _this _is why you want throw me away?"

"Please, for both of us, we can't do this. You were right the first time. We just... can't." Regina started to make her way toward the door.

"That's bullshit!" She took Regina by the arm, and guided her over to the couch. "This isn't the reason you want to walk out that door. This is an excuse."

"Ms. Swan..."

"Emma, my name is Emma! I don't call you Ms. Mills. So, don't call me Ms. Swan. Why is it at you won't even try to make this work?"

"You walked out first! You left me out on my porch in the middle of night!"

"But I came back!"

"WHY?!" Regina's face was full of anguish and despair.

"Because..." But Emma couldn't finish her sentence. She looked over the photos that Regina had given her. The kiss. Her quick departure. Regina's face covering obvious tears as she slid back inside her house. Swan's heart broke. "I'm sorry. Could you just give me another chance?"

"No." Regina's voice was cold. It was like nothing Emma had even heard from her.

"Why.. why not?"

Regina screamed at the top of her lungs, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. "Because everything about you is perfect! You wouldn't want me! I'm broken! I'm damaged! Unlovable! I'm... I'm... nothing."

Emma cradled her hand on the brunette's face. She smiled sweetly. "I highly doubt that."

"Emma, you're expecting a ride off into the sunset happily ever after. You say you want to save me from my problems. However, I'm not just some blameless victim. I've done unforgivable things. You shouldn't have to carry my baggage."

"Try me." Emma offered Regina a seat next her. She declined.

"You may say that, but you don't mean it." Regina responded, staring at the floor.

"What are you excepting me to do? Run out that door screaming? I don't care what you've done!"

"It's not just one thing!"

"Nobody is perfect. You could tell me your deepest, darkest secrets and I still couldn't love you any less."

A little sparkle twickled Regina's eye. "Love? You said love."

Emma lifted her face higher to meet her eyes. "Love."

Regina sighed, "I've cheated. I've lied."

"So? I have too."

"Wha'?"

"You think I've always a stand up citizen. I was a cocky teenager who was on her way to prison. My parents didn't know what to do with me. I cleaned myself up, yes, but not without a swift kick in the ass."

"It's different. I'm not a cocky teenager."

"What, then? What is it that is so horrible?"

"Okay, for one, I've slept with a married man."

"Really?" Emma asked if she wanted it proved.

"His name was Graham. I was his boss. He worked in the building I leased as a security guard. He only worked nights, and I always worked late. One day, he just told me about his problems at home. He said that he thought he was incapable of feeling true love. Like there was a hole was his heart should be. He was this romantic and said that he found me..."

Regina voice trained off, as she hid her face in shame.

"He said he found me... pretty and ... beautiful... you know. They were things I'd never heard before. I'm not proud of what I did, but I admit, at the time, I didn't think I could love anything either. I felt like this cold soul that was incapable of having a happy ending. That true love's first kiss was just in fairy tales. I destroyed his life, and mine. What we did... it was just... friction. Something I should've stopped, but we both thought we needed. I've lived with the guilt for a long time. You were right about me when we first meant. I did cheat on Daniel, with him. We weren't serious at the time, but I still hate myself. God, I just wanted to prove that it was possible. I could be... I don't know... normal. I never felt anything for anyone! Not even Daniel, and he was perfect! I thought something was wrong with me!"

Regina glanced over cautiously. She braced herself for the worst.

"I'm sorry I laid that on you. We should just drop it."

_I hope you brought your running shoes, Ms. Swan._

Emma scratched her head, and readjusted herself on her couch. "My father... he's has been on my case about getting a new partner at work."

"What does that have to do with..."

"You see, my old partner, his name was Neal. Well, we had this thing for each other. More like... friction, like you said. We worked well together so I thought, why not? He was handsome, enough. My parents approved, check. However, there was something... wrong. You see, I have this superpower."

"A superpower?" Regina judged with a smile.

Emma laughed. "Yes, a superpower. I can tell when people are lying. It's why I'm so good at my job."

"Really?" Regina interrupted again.

"Hey, I didn't cut you off. So anyway, I used my superpower, and there was something about Neal that wasn't right. Every flag was going off in my head, but I didn't listen. I mean, it was Neal. I knew him. We were sleeping together, for goodness sake."

"So, what happened?"

"I was right. Neal was stealing evidence. Drugs. Weapons. Anything he could sell. Then, when he got caught, he threw me under the bus. It turned out he just needed a place to hide his stolen goods, and apparently my place was perfect. He was only screwing me to hide his dirty little secret. I almost went to prison because of that asshole. However, he's gone. Locked up. The end. After that, I buried myself in my work. I completely lost my reputation, and it took forever for me to get it back. That's when I got this case. This _Gold_. He has systematically sucked everything good from my life, but in a way, he brought me to you so..."

"I love you." Regina said, before she could stop herself. The words just seemed to stumble out of her mouth.

Emma flashed a look of utter surprise. "Really?"

"You are strong, and I'm not. I put on a brave face and trick people into thinking I'm fine, but you.. you do the real thing. You pick yourself up, and change the situation for the better. I just wallow in my own pity. It eats away at me, everyday. All of my mistakes. You are truly beautiful."

"You amaze me, Regina Mills. You underestimate yourself. You are so blind to your own perfection and all the good that is inside you. You think I care about all the horrible things you've done? You think it suddenly changes how I feel? I want _you_. Flaws and all. Because they are the prettiest damn flaws I have ever seen."

Regina grabbed Emma's face and kissed her but broke into a smile as ecstasy washed over her body. She tried again, puckering her lips, but her own happiness wouldn't allow it. Tears wielded up in her eyes and clouded her vision of the woman in front of her. Her own body was working against her.

"Here, let me." Emma laid Regina on the couch under her. Feeling Emma's heat hovering just overhead, Regina was on fire. She had never felt this kind of intense love of anything her life. Was this what happiness felt like?

"The most perfect woman with the most beautiful flaws I have ever seen." Emma's hand trailed down the front of her, snapping at buttons, and pulling away blouses.

Regina's phone buzzed. Clumsily, she shut it off as Emma's hands worked their way over her. The caller I.D. read _Mother._


	9. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: I know. I know. I haven't updated in FOREVER! Honestly, I getting so many ideas I can't keep up. Word of warning: this is a bit angst. Use of the word fag. _

* * *

**VIII.**

A trail of clothes looped their way through Agent Swan's one bedroom apartment. It started only as skirts and jeans but quickly turned into more intimate articles of clothing. All of this lead to a bed with bundled up sheets and crumpled pillows. It was there they were tangled around each other. Their skin glowing in sweat their beautiful night together that was quickly turning into a morning. Regina's eyes fluttered only a fraction of inch as she trailed her finger up the small of the woman's back. Emma had drifted off into a half dreamlike state about a half hour before. With the night they both had, she deserved it. The agent never fell completely asleep, however. Her protectiveness over her lover was strong, and she didn't want to leave her alone. Not even for a few moments of rest. Swan smiled as she played with her hair, twisting it between her fingers.

"How could you love someone like me?" Regina whispered, not knowing Emma could every word said. "You are so perfect."

"I just do." Emma mumbled into her pillow. Regina jumped.

"Wait, you.."

"No, I'm not sleeping."

Regina blushed. Which was awkward because she never did that. Emma let a little laugh. She pulled Regina's face in her close to hers.

"I'll be back in a second, okay? I'm going to get breakfast started."

Regina watched as Emma's silhouette made it's way around the corner. The smallest streaks of light hit her in all the right places in the archway.

Regina pulled the covers over herself suddenly self-conscious of all her exposed skin. She rolled over onto her stomach, and caught a glimpse at the alarm clock, six in the morning. Reality closely started to slip back into her mind. She remembered all about her phone messages and her big coming out "celebration" on the local news. In the dark of the bedroom, she felt around for her cell phone. She was now up to fifteen missed calls. Regina grumbled, and dialed her voice mail.

_Regina? It's Sydney. I just called to wish you luck on..._

Message deleted.

_Oh my god, Regina. You look hot! This is Ruby, by the way. We just turned on the news. Why didn't you tell us you were going to be..._

Message deleted.

_Regina, this is your mother. _

Her throat closed.

_Sydney just called me. He says you are doing some damage control tonight. I'm glad to see that you have finally coming to your senses. I'll be watching._

The next message started automatically.

_Hello? This is your mother, again. I'm watching your interview now. I must say darling I don't quite approve of your wardrobe choice. It's a little to revealing for a politician. I'd fire whoever picked that out for you. _

Regina smirked. She had picked out that outfit herself.

_I also feel that having your interview done live was not a very good idea. You look obviously tired. If you would have let them edit out the bags under your eyes you would come across much stronger._

There was a bit of silence as the television muffled on in the background. Regina couldn't make out every single word, but she did hear herself utter the phrase, "I'm gay." The phone clicked dead. The next message that cycled on was a pair of very happy screaming women.

_REGINA! WE ARE SO PROUD OF YOU! _

Oh, Ruby and Belle. Regina smiled as both women talked over each other in congratulations. She saved the message for later. Click.

_Ar' you tryin' to kill meeee? _

Cora was slurring her words more than usual. She must have hit her liquor stash pretty hard.

_You go on television, and you disgrace our family name? Everything we've built? You could have been grrreat, Regina. I could have been there for you when you were elected. You little bitch!_

Regina covered her mouth. She didn't know why she continued to listen to drunken mother, but she couldn't bring herself to stop. She brought her knees to her chest as her mother's message continued.

_I sat here and watched you. I had to sit and watch you call yourself a little... fag. Then, you drop out of the race?! My phone has been riiiinging of the hook. Did you take one moment to thiink 'bout me? No! You had a date to get to. Well, I hope your happy. You can burn in hell for all I care. My daughter is now a tramp of a woman who can't keep her legs closed. _

Regina could feel her breath quicken as Cora muttered on thoughts of hate as if she wasn't ever talking to her daughter at all. When she was a little girl, her mom's rages caused her to have severe panic attacks. Her father could always settle her down while he sent his wife away to sleep off the bender. However, Henry wasn't there anymore.

_I raised you better than this, girl. Such a disappointment. How dare you do this to me?! I will lose friends over this! You've committed social suicide on both of us! _

"E...EMMA!" Regina shouted through fits of tears and short labored breaths.

Within seconds, Agent Swan came rushing around the corner. Regina had twisted herself into a pretzel, tangled under her bed sheets. The phone was gripped in her hand with white knuckles and mixture of fury and heartbreaking dread on her face. She still had the phone pressed to her ear when Emma ripped it from her hand. She didn't have to listen long.

_I am your MOTHER! You ungrateful child! No fag daughter of mine will ever be welcomed into my house! You are dead to me!_

"She called me a... my mother called me a..."

Emma shushed her tenderly and laid her head against her chest. Regina's walls crumbled like dominoes. She buried her head into Emma's shoulder and wailed tears of utter agony.

"How long have you been listening to her?" Emma asked. She pushed tear soaked hair out of Regina's face, and cradled her. Regina gasped and choked for air.

Of all the things her mother could have said, why did she have to use that word. It was the single noun in the entire English language that Regina could not stand. That vial word that kept her locked away inside herself. She spent ages trying to prove that she could be "normal." Now, that word slurred from her drunken mother's mouth like a calling card. Was she destined to be labeled such a god-awful thing? Thrust into the world of politics, Regina knew what people thought of "people like her." She had meet enough scared close minded individual to see how the world would view her new life. Not everyone mind you, but enough.

"I can't do this." Regina heaved. " I can't live like this." Her mother's words snaked through her brain like a virus. Regina started banging her head over and over against the wooden headboard. With each hit she whispered to herself, "I'm a fag. I'm a fag. I'm a fag."

Emma jumped forward, ripping her free using all of her upper strength.

"Stop. Stop. STOP IT!"

Emma started to cry as Regina continued to bang her head against her ribcage. She wrangled her lover's flawless face in each of her hands. Without being invited, Emma kissed Regina hard on the lips, and told her with an unwavering stare, "Why would call yourself such a wretched thing? You're gay, Regina. So what! You are perfect. You are loved. You have me, and I have you. And nothing and _no one_ can stop us."

Regina's breathing leveled. Emma brushed away the tears and smeared makeup that had now ran down her entire face. "You are loved okay. I love you. Always and forever. You hear me?"

A small hint of a smile twitched on the brunette's face. "Yeah. I.. I love you too." Regina sniffed away the last of her sobs. "I love you too." She repeated.

Oh, Emma. Dear, sweet, perfect Emma. She had only known this woman a matter of days and yet she felt closer to her then any other living soul. Even in her darkest moments, Emma Swan was her savior. Both women held each other tight as the sun bleed through the curtains. Regina pulled away first, still dabbing at her eyes and wiping her face clean. Emma scooped Regina into her arms and rocked her softly.

"You okay? Alright, there is clothes in that closet over there. Pick out whatever you want. You can shower if you'd like too. However, I'm going to bring you breakfast in bed. Just wait here." Emma cradled her lover's face as she kissed her into a good morning. Without Regina noticing, she also slipped her cell phone in the pocket of her robe.

Regina smiled wide. "Okay, but don't be to long." There was a hit of flirtation in her voice which made Emma smile. She was feeling better.

"Don't worry. I won't."

Emma made her way back to the kitchen. Glancing over her shoulder, she took out Regina's phone and listened to all her messages in their entirety. A deep seeded anger grew in pit of her stomach. She couldn't believe Regina had to grow up with this woman. That she came from_ this_. It took everything inside her not to break something. She didn't want Regina to worry. That beautiful woman had been through enough for one lifetime. No, someone had to put the high and mighty Cora Mills in her place. For once in her life, Regina needed someone to stick up for her.


End file.
